Numb: Done with the Past
by cosmicUranus
Summary: Song fic to Linkin Parks Numb. Usagi's depression finally gets the best of her by the stars session and she choices to do something about it. Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon! This is the sequel to "To the Moon and Back: What have I done." R


**Numb:**

**Done with the Past**

Usagi sat on a lonely park bench, she had just left the airport that she and the inners dropped Mamoru off at and she finally felt relief… at least for now. Soon she would go home, her mom would yell at her, Luna would lecture her, she would go to bed and wake up go to school, and then a scouts meeting, and then get yelled at all over again.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

Usagi sighed, her only salvation was the battles and even then her inners would yell at her. If only she could be with the outers. She gave another sigh and stood from her seat. She walked slowly home her head held down her feet dragging the ground. Suddenly another body crashed into her's she barely glanced up to apologize before she continued the track to her house. The only memory of the man was his firm chest and his silver white hair.

**Feeling so faithless**

Yaten removed his sun glasses and watched the retreating blonde. She acted as if she didn't even know who he was. He would have run up to her in a huff if another group of girls hadn't spotted him and forced him to run for his sanity.

**Lost under the surface**

There was one other that saw the blonde's dim mood. Her long black hair swayed in the wind and her violet eyes watched the retreating princess with sadness in her own eyes. Her priestess robes ruffled slightly in the wind and her grocery bags felt heavy in her arms, yet she watched the depressed girl stroll slowly down the street to her home. She heaved a sad sigh and went in the opposite direction.

**Don't know what you're expecting of me**

When Usagi arrived everything happened like she thought it would, her mom yelled at her for coming in so late, Luna lectured her about not taking some fight seriously and shortly after she went to bed. Usagi sat at her window and looked out at the night's sky, there was no moon out tonight and the stars were shining brightly in the midnight air. She looked over at her sleeping cat and quickly jumped out of her window.

**Put under the pressure**

Usagi walked briskly through the night and arrived at the park's lake. She quickly transformed into her alter ego and looked out over the park. Not ten minuets later her outer senshi arrived behind her. She turned and faced the senshi that she would trust with her everything.

"Why do I feel so numb?" Her voice was sad and lost.

**Of walking in your shoes**

Sailor Saturn approached her princess and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, Sailor Uranus following the example, placed her hand on the other shoulder while Sailor Pluto and Sailor Neptune smiled warmly at her.

"I wish I were with you. I don't belong with the inners… they hate me."

**(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

Off in the distance another scout in red watched as her princess confessed her desires to leave the inners to join the outers. A tear escaped her eyes, she could never hate Usagi, but for some reason she could never stop her self from tormenting the poor girl about everything. She stayed and watched as the outer senshi comforted and calmed a depressed lunar princess, she watched as someone else did what she was supposed to do.

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

"Oh Usagi, how did I wrong you so much? What did I do to you in a past life that would force this punishment on me?" Then senshi in red stayed until the outers brought a sleeping Usagi back home.

**(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

The next day Usagi put up her normal mask of happiness as she met the inners. They were all standing in front of Jubban High School with a big crowd. Usagi asked Minako what was going on and the other blonde merely scuffed and refused to answer. Usagi said oh and just stood in the background. A hand gentle touched her shoulder and she quickly shied away from it. Turning she saw Rei with a sad smile on her face.

**I've become so numb**

"The Three Lights are going to start school here today." Usagi took a cautious look at Rei, this hurt the senshi of fire more then any thing she had ever felt. This girl had died for her so many times yet she was so weary of her.

"Who are the Three Lights?" Her voice was a pit timid, but only Rei noticed this.

**I can't feel you there**

Minako once again scuffed and turned to her. "Only the best band ever and Yaten is the cutest." She yelled as the three stepped out of the limo.

**Become so tired**

Upon hearing his name Yaten turned and faced the inner scouts. Minako thought that he was looking at her and did her best super hot look as he walked over to the group. All parted for the super star as his brothers followed close behind him. He stopped in front of Minako and removed his sun glasses.

**So much more aware**

_This is it… _ Minako thought with stars in his eyes. Her charm had paid off, she landed the ultimate hottie. He looked down at her with glimmering green eyes and said in a deep voice. "Move; you're in my way." Her hopes and dreams crashed as he pushed past her and the other two lights laughed at her. "You." He pointed his expensive glasses at Usagi.

**I'm becoming this**

Minako bulked. "Her?"

Usagi was confused. "Me?"

**All I want to do  
Is be more like me**

"Yes you. You ran into me yesterday." He held a smirk as she though back and her face turned shocked. Yes she was now star shocked.

**And be less like you**

"Usagi how could you!" Minako could have slapped that shocked look off her face. "Flirting with a celebrity while Mamo-kun is gone." She shook her head and Siaya laughed.

**Can't you see that you're smothering me**

"This is the girl that didn't even give you a second look, Yaten?" Siaya put a hand on her shoulder. "Good job buns."

**Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control**

She shied away from his touch to all presents surprise and turned to Yaten. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you, sir, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." With that said she gave a bow to the shocked star and walked off to class.

**Cause everything that you thought I would be**

Siaya turned to Rei. "Does she not know who we are?" Rei shook her head in surprise and the three brothers watched the odango'ed girl walk into the building.

**Has fallen apart  
Right in front of you**

After school both the inners and the Three Lights waited by the left entrance for Usagi to come out. The Lights only stayed with the inners with the promise to formally meet Usagi. She soon came out the main entrance and started walking to the gate. Thinking that she would wait for them they began to run to her and call her name, instead she continued to head for the gate. The inners watched as the outer senshi walked into the school yard and waited for Usagi to catch up to them. She smiled happily and ran to them when she saw them. Usagi only spared a look back at the group before she and the outers walked out of the school yard talking happily about this and that. Shell shocked the inners froze and could only watch as she left with them. The lights looked at the girls and rolled their eyes, Siaya gestured to follow them and the other two nodded and all three ran after them.

**(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

Usagi completely ignored them for the inners. Ami, Makoto and Minako started talking about how rude that was and how much of a traitor she was while Rei only watched as Usagi walked out of her life. She fell to her knees, tears falling down her eyes. Usagi left them for the outer and it was their entire fault. The others kept asking what was wrong, they just watched as Rei cried and whispered to her self.

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

"She's gone… we lost her… she's gone… we lost her…" None of the girls knew what she was muttering about and could only sigh. Makoto picked up the still priestess and carried her off to the temple.

**(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

The lights had finally caught up with Usagi and the outers and Siaya went to grab a hold of Usagi's arm. As soon as his finger tips touched her arm Haruka had her hand wrapped around his wrist and the senshi were glaring at the three.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" The tall wind senshi growled out at the black haired singer.

**And every second I waste is more than I can take**

"Sorry we just wanted to talk to her." Siaya said as he yanked his arm from the vice grip.

**I've become so numb**

Michiru was the next to speak up. "Stay away from Usagi." Her voice was stern and cold. The other two nodded and glared at the lights.

**I can't feel you there**

Usagi smiled warmly at her protective friends as they begun to drag her to her house. Usagi turned to look at Yaten, he raised an eyebrow and she only smiled at him and shrugged.

**Become so tired**

**So much more aware**

Her smile was warm and light, like nothing he had ever seen. Not even the princess's smile could entice him in such a way… he was captivated by it. Like something from a long forgotten past. He couldn't stop the small blush that formed and unfortunately his brothers noticed. Siaya nudged him with a cunning smile saying he could get him close while Taiki smile slightly and tried to think of a way for the two to meet in secret. One group of her friends was fan grazed loons that wouldn't leave them alone with her and the other side wouldn't let them near the blonde.

**I'm becoming this  
All I want to do**

When Usagi and the outers arrived at the Tsukino house her parents were sitting in the living room demanding to have a talk with her. Usagi only sighed asked them to wait and went up to her room with the others close behind her. All five looked around the room and set to work. Michiru went to the closet and gathered all of her clothes into one basket. Haruka headed to the bathroom for her bath thing. Setsuna went to her dresser for her clothes there and Hotaru and Usagi packed up her vanity and beddings. Luna arrived after the five had finished with the packing and had suite cases and boxes lined up against the far wall. The only this left in the room was a picture of her and Mamoru, her furniture, a picture of her and the inners and three notes; Luna took notice to none of this.

**Is be more like me  
And be less like you**

"Usagi what did you do to poor Rei! She was crying her eyes out because of you!" She then looked at the boxes and empty room. "And were do you think you going?"

"I'm moving in with the outers." Her voice was soft and regal.

"What? Why? No I forbid it." She was cut off before she could finish her commands.

**And I know**

"I do not remember her asking for you're promotion, cat." Hotaru's voice had changed to that of Mistress Nine's as she spoke to the guardian.

**I may end up failing too**

"Luna go live with Rei, I do not need you, nor want you, around me any more." Usagi did not look at the cat.

"But Usagi…" Luna's desperate voice passed on deaf ears.

**But I know**

"Go Luna!" Her voice was that of anger, not sadness.

"As you wish, my princess." The sad guardian left the house with her head held low.

**You were just like me**

When Usagi walked back down stairs her parents were still waiting for her. "Usagi your grades are atrocious! You will either get them up or leave this house."

**With someone disappointed in you**

Usagi only stood on the last stair and looked at them blankly. "Alright." She mad a motion with her hand and the outers began to bring down the boxes. She traveled back upstairs and grabbed a box as well. Heading back down stairs she saw her parents standing behind the railing, Haruka and Setsuna already heading back upstairs.

"Usagi dear, we didn't really mean it that way…" Her mother's voice was desperate.

**I've become so numb**

"Yes you did, I'm eighteen its time for me to go anyway." Her voice was still regal and soft as she carried the box to Haruka's car. Soon they had all of the boxes and suit cases and were on their way to the outter's mansion leaving a sad family and an empty pink room behind.

**I can't feel you there**

Luna arrived back at the temple sad and depressed. Minako turned to her and placed her arms on her hips. "Well what did that traitor say for her self."

**Become so tired**

"She told me to leave… she moved out of the house." Luna's sad mutters reached the ears of the other inner senshi.

**so much more aware**

"Oh God!" Rei's voice was broken and tear-filled. "She's gone." More tears streamed down her face and she curled into a ball on the floor crying, Luna joining her shortly after.

**I'm becoming this**

"Great! That bitch has Rei and Luna balling on the floor!" Minako scuffed as she looked at the sad faces of Ami and Makoto. "What is so great about Usagi!"

**all I want to do**

"Let me think." A voice sounded from behind them. All but Luna and Rei turned to face Sailor Pluto. "As Princess Serenity she had such loyalty that as soon as people heard that she was dead they rushed into battle, men women and child gave their lives because of their lost princess. Now she's given her life for you many times, she became your friends when no one else would and now you treat her like gum on your shoes."

**is be more like me**

Reis tears came harder as the time senshi told them how great a person Usagi really was and all they ever did was belittle her. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

**is be more like me  
**

Pluto only scuffed at the senshi of mars. None of the outers ever got over what any of them had done to Usagi in the past, but Rei was by far the worst. She glared at the mars princess, she was being tormented on the inside, and Pluto knew this. "I'm here to tell you, stay away from Usagi. She is now one of the outers and has nothing to do with you."

**and be less like you**

Usagi had once again left for a midnight stroll that night. She enjoyed the peace of it all. She walked to the silent lake and stared out at the moons reflection. Yaten stared at the blondes back, debating on rather or not to approach the sad girl. Giving in to the voice of his sub-conscience he walked up to the girl. She turned to face him when he stepped on a fallen branch and smiled at him. Yaten continued to approach her only this time with less cautiousness in his strides.

**I've become so numb**

"You go for walks like this often?" They both stared out at the lake as he asked this.

**I can't feel you there**

"Every night." Her voice was quite.

"Well I guess I had better do it more often then shouldn't I?"

**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**

They looked at each other and Yaten smiled. From that night on the two would act indifferent during the day and at night they would meet in secret at the lake. It wasn't long before Usagi happily broke up with Mamoru and began dating Yaten in secret and soon after that both Yaten and Usagi told the three lights and the outer senshi about their relationship.

**I've become so numb**

The two married two years after the final battle with Galaxia and had a child shortly after that. Usagi affectionately named her daughter Serenity Small Lady Kuo. The inner senshi were lost in time as Usagi and Yaten built their crystal kingdom with the outer senshi as her court and the star lights and Princess Kakuya visiting often. Artimas had found out about what had went on with the inners and begged Usagi to allow him to stay on as her guardian, she allowed this for a trial period and that soon turned into a long term agreement as he took his human form and fell in love with on of the senshi… He and Setsuna had their first daughter Diana only a month before Usagi had Chibi-Usa.

**I can't feel you there**

The last Usagi had heard from the inners, Rei had been sent to an asylum with Luna watching over her; Minako got pregnant with Mamoru's child a month after the defeat of Galaxia and was hating life as a poor working women, missing the easy life that she should have in the crystal palace. Ami and Makoto dropped off the grid and it's said that they live in the mountains of China teaching healing and martial arts.

**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**

But Usagi couldn't be happier with her life, her Husband and her little daughter… well except maybe adding another little girl to the mix. She placed her hand on Yaten's arm and rubbed her belly with the other one. Yaten's eyes widened and the outers laughed.


End file.
